RiverClan/History
RiverClan was first banded under the rule of the leader, Whitestar. Before he led RiverClan, Whitestar was deputy of the loyal and allied NightClan. His warrior name was Whitepatch. The past leader of NightClan, Smokestar told Whitepatch that he was no longer welcomed in NightClan. Whitestar was strangely calm about this. He went ahead and took up the name Whitestar, gaining his nine lives. He grew RiverClan rather quickly, and named his deputy Streamlight. The Downfall Though he sounds great, deep in his heart, Whitestar was cruel and terrible. He fought others with no reason, making the whole of RiverClan stoop down to his level in reputation. This clan of cats were known as weak, foolish savages. Whitestar quickly rethought his choice in deputy. He saw another cat as being more fit for leading. He switched Streamlight out for another she-cat named Ferntail. The new deputy expected for Streamlight to be furious, but instead, the past deputy only showed kindness towards Ferntail. Whitestar looked down apon his new deputy, seeing her as weak and too kind. He scolded her many times, telling her to become more aggressive. He would beat her and at times, nearly kill her. Yes, he knew how to get in control, but not how most cats would think to do it. Many warriors and other clans thought Ferntail would be better off as leader, rather than Whitestar. Ferntail wasn't quite sure about this, so she took no actions. All of RiverClan had much distrust with the other clans because of Whitestar's actions. Whitestar once teamed up with Smokestar, leader of NightClan, and attempted to kill the leader of ShadowClan. Their plan did not suceed, but merely failed. After quite a long time, Whitestar completely vanished. He hasn't been seen since. Ferntail saw this is the opportunity and took the name of Fernstar. She recieved her nine lives not at first. She waited for him to return, but he didn't. Only then did she get her nine lives. Fernstar thought for a long time about who her deputy was going to be. She decided that the senior warrior, Dawnlight was the right cat for the job. The RiverClan leader called Dawnlight to the front, making her the deputy of the clan. Dawnlight served quite well. She was actually the daughter of Whitestar, but nothing like her father. She was kind, gentle and caring. The deputy, after a long time, too disappeared, much like Whitestar. RiverClan was left with nothing. Fernstar had lost a life to a dog. RiverClan was helpless and dying. Rising Up After a long, hard time with no deputy, Fernstar seeked out to find another cat for the duty. She had nearly made her choice before a band of badgers attacked her camp. Right in the beginning of the attack, when the badgers were coming towards her camp, Fernstar lost another life to them, leaving her with a mere seven left. She sent out a few warriors to get aid. The cats cameb ack with a group of ShadowClan cats, including the leader, Dapplestar, and the medicine cat, Spottedpath. They greeted eachother warmly, but quickly. Fernstar began attacking the badgers, seeing that her warriors were getting wounded, bad. The ShadowClan leader, Dapplestar saw that simply attacking was no use. They had to drive the badgers away. After a long, hard struggle, the badgers left, leaving the camp in shreds. Fernstar got Spottedpath to help aid the wounded, while she checked on the others. A small group of ShadowClan warriors were seated outside of RiverClan camp. Fernstar called every cat for a clan meeting. She stated that RiverClan owed ShadowClan more than they had to offer. They gave ShadowClan a third of their prey for a full moon. Fernstar then called upon the elderly warrior, Appleblossom. She announced that Appleblossom would be the next deputy of RiverClan. The clan has not had any hardships since then. And they hope to have no more, for now. However, around january 1st, 2015, Whitestar returned. He tried to claim back his clan, which he was still rightful leader of. But he underestimated Fernstar. He thought that she was still soft and too kind to fight back, but he was wrong. He fought 4 Riverclan warriors by himself. They included Frostfoot, Ripplefrost, Hunter and winterfur. Although he was hugely outnumbered, the tyrannical leader was still a dangerous opponent he nearly killed Ripplefrost and Frostfoot, an lost a life to a finishing blow fron Winterfur. When he was revived, he foolishly challenged Fernstar to a fight to the death. At first, Fernstar refused, originally stating that he could have riverclan back, but she was taking all of the members. She recognized that she would never be able to defeat Whitestar alone, no matter how many more live she had, but then she noticed how much blood he had lost. He was dizzy and off balance, so she fought him. He managed to take a life from her after she took on from him. He slashed her throat and gouged holes in her chest, but he was too weak from the 4 on 1. She was able to finish him off. To this day his blood, and the memory of his reign of terror, still stain the canp of Riverclan, and the hearts of its members. Category:History